


06:00:00 of Haizaki Shougo

by ReiClien



Series: In Regards to Haizaki Shougo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiClien/pseuds/ReiClien
Summary: Haizaki Shougo stared at the figures above him, 00:00:00.Death.His time on Earth can no longer move forward.But it can move back.(Largely inspired by Baby Don't Forget My Name. Basically a fanfic of that fanfic.)





	06:00:00 of Haizaki Shougo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baby, don't forget my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168064) by [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja). 

> This is for kolbietheninja. I hope that they will update soon (I hope that they are okay!). Honestly, I am just one of their readers who are eagerly awaiting updates about babyohsowonderful Haizaki Shougo but then I'm slowly dying...Anyway, even if I'm not really a writer I wrote something while waiting for great kolbietheninja. I know that everyone knows about their work and agrees that it's marvellous. This fanfic is inspired, a gift (it's in the tag, sorry I just want to make it clear) and a thank you for them. Sorry, can't help my brain from running (it's deprived of Haizaki sweetness). Just a warning this work is not good, it's just self indulgence-not edited and such. *I'm sure you will notice it soon but yup, English isn't my native language; hmm, its like my fourth? So, yes, it's scattered English with different languages rules and traces that sometimes I don't notice.*

**00:00:00 **

Haizaki died after his defeat from Ryouta. He knew this and he watched the following events like a spectator in a front row seat who just kind of knew what the characters are thinking. Haizaki smiles blandly while thinking that it’s like a movie complete with subtitles and in-depth character analysis. The last game of the Winter Cup even stirred something in him like how it did to everyone watching in the gymnasium. Longing, regret that he’s not there, how he wasn’t even a part of those event—not an important piece in that amazing story.

Haizaki snorts at that particular dramatic thought. Fuck, it seems that death stripped all his steel walls that life events thought him to craft in order to protect himself and survive. After that game, Haizaki wonders if this is how after life is for him. Isn’t he going to face judgement? Maybe? Or is his punishment to watch the lives of all these people and confirm that yes, he will never be a significant piece to their life? After all of Haizaki’s stunts in order to be noticed—attempts in order to be included—in the end he wasn’t even acknowledge even as a dead villain. Somehow that realization stings so bad his not beating heart felt it every second.

“What a cruel punishment, if that’s the case.”

Then, he heard a low laughter beside him. He quickly turned to identify where is it from. It’s from…a being, Haizaki cannot see it, but he knows he’s not alone this time. Haizaki frowns even when dread begins to creep in his ice cold bones. Is it his judge? Angel? Kami? God? The being laughed again.

“You seem oddly concerned about who am I. And you are really scared, why do you dread your judgement too much? Are you certain that it’s going to be bad?”

Now Haizaki rolled his eyes and forced his expression to be nonchalant with great difficulty and no success. “I know it’s bad. I know that my actions are shit, I’m not that dumb.”

The voice laughed again and even if Haizaki wants to, he can’t summon the appropriate emotion of anger or even indignation that he is being made fun of because the laugh is void of any feeling. Everything about the **_being_** is beyond human comprehension.

“Well, don’t you think that your admittedly dark and difficult circumstances on your younger life might give you a pass of how you acted?”

Haizaki snorts and felt the same self-depreciating feeling that he always has consume him. “I might be the biggest asshole but again I’m not stupid. I know that my actions were on me. It’s me who decided all of those actions. And really, that shit excuse only works for toddlers. I did have brain already after that.”

Looking from the being, he looked again at the events unfolding with the Generation of Miracles, it appears that they are friends again.

“I like how brutally honest you are Haizaki Shuogo. You don’t cover up your actions. You call your stealing of food what it is—you do it because you just felt doing it instead of how Aomine Daiki says that it’s because he’s hungry.”

Haizaki felt uncomfortable with being called honest—

“No, no, I’m not saying that you are always honest. We both know that when it comes with your emotions you are far from honest. You are actually one of those people who covers what they felt with denial, with another layer of misdirection, then again with fear, deception until it surfaces with outright angry lying. Most of the people who does this, like you, have faced horrors that they never dealt with properly. They were not strong enough to see more of what is in their life. Like you.”

Haizaki strained. “I know this. What are you doing telling it in my face? It’s not like I’m denying it.”

“Quiet, let me do this. I wanted you to understand because you don’t know so many things. Before your judgement, I want you to learn the things you denied and abandoned. Things that should have made your life happier—worth it. You were born on a windy day when the sky is painted with a little bit of black; gray. The day after the celebration for the dead. In the language of the stars, you are a Scorpio. You made your parents happy.”

Haizaki glared at his bare feet upon hearing this. All he could associate with his parents are abandonment and pain. They left him when he was just a toddler. They had problems with their marriage so they decided to work away with each other. Toddler Shuogo was then left to his psycho uncle Tim.

“I guess you can call it that way with your human emotions. It’s not totally abandonment though.”

Now, the anger that Haizaki always used daily when he is still living crept in his heart. “Are you shitting me? It’s abandonment! If that’s not it, then I don’t know what it is!”

“Yes you don’t know it. But I know more that’s why I’m telling you now Haizaki Shuogo. Your parents never wanted to marry, you were an accident. They were drunk and you happened. However, you were their happy accident so they decided to marry each other. They thought that they can make it work with you in the picture. Unfortunately, a family is not just revolving with a child. That single love is not enough. So they started to have problems and fights. When you were 6, it started to develop into hate. They realized this so they decided to distance their selves in order to stop that hatred from ruining their respect to each other and to their own selves. The relationship became a poison that affected not only their self but their surroundings, you see.”

Haizaki continued to stew in anger.

“No, I’m not saying that they were right to leave you. I know you can tell so many ways that they could’ve decided regarding that matter and believe me, I know a hundred more. But they chose that particular decision so a path was created. They left you with Tim Kiruna, your uncle. They didn’t know that Tim will abuse you, they didn’t think that he is even capable of slapping you. He was always there and kind to you since you were born and you actually liked him as a baby. He only started abusing you when your parents left you with him—6 months after to be specific.

“I’m not downgrading what you experienced under him by putting the story this simple, don’t think that.”

Haizaki didn’t comment because he is honest, because he didn’t believe the **_being_**. He felt like the being is trying to contain everything in his life with just a bunch of paragraph written in a A4 paper.

“How’s Tim, anyway?” he asked instead.

“He was an occasional drug user and was also abused when he was young. He was also abused when he entered a relationship with his boss. This triggered a mental illness that caused him to abuse you. He is still alive, still sick.”

“Stop saying that word, it’s too simple and its making me angry that all of those events can just be explained with five letters.” He finally snapped, because shit, he maybe an asshole but he believed that he strong. He survived what his common pears didn’t. Fuck! He struggled and fought until he wasn’t even seeing his opponent. Haizaki fucking Shuogo was a survivor because he worked for it, damn it!

“Okay. The wounds, punches, welts, burns, broken bones, and humiliation. Haizaki Shuogo, those started and happened because Tim Kiruna lost to a mental illness. Tim Kiruna refused any medical treatment despite of realizing that he might have problems because he refused to admit that he is sick. He doesn’t want to be seen as week and broken specially that most of Japanese see mental illness as taboo. It’s also because Tim Kiruna lived in a country that wasn’t so adept with this kind of illness. I see your life different with how you see it but do not think that I am being biased or that I don’t know enough because Haizaki, I know everything about you more than I know every stars that peaked to your windows every night.”

Somehow Haizaki can feel his eyes pricking with tears (something that he forbids after so many beatings because he decided to be strong already). It’s because of the voice of the being that’s unraveling his life so casually yet… The _**being**_ seems to smile even without the appropriate visual to tell for sure.

“Saying that crying is being weak is arguable at best. You did well surviving. I believe this and I’ll still believe it if you chose to cry after every beating and disappointment.

“I thought that you were strong when you learned how to deal with your large plastic spoon when you were two, I thought that you were strong when you got up when Tim Kiruna slapped you the first time and every seconds of your life with him that lasted for years. I always thought that you were strong. Like so many other you made mistakes and I can call you so many names based on what they are but I will never lie to you by saying that you’re not a survivor. You definitely lived by your motto 'Survival of the Fittest'. You are strong in that sense. You were proud of it too, you took pride with the fact that you were able to learn how to fight, how to run and evade at your young age. Your parents remained ignorant of what’s happening. Their calls grew rarely and they rely on what Tim Kiruna says. Only when they got a call that you almost killed Tim Kiruna did they realized how wrong their choices are. They left when you are barely six and while growing up without them your mind forgot them and instead fills your memory with every beating that you received, every pain and anger. So when you were 11 and you saw them, you found out that you are actually a Haizaki, you found out that you have parents, you found out that they were both well off that you didn’t need to steal in order to eat delicious food unlike those scraps that were fed to you. You were hurt, betrayed, angry, but most specially you were hopeful.”

Now the tears are threatening to fall because Haizaki is not honest when it came to this, he doesn’t need to live through this again so he forced his mouth to speak but everything that came out where just air.

“You realized that you don’t already need to fight, you can be well provided and most specially you could have a family. The first stages were shaky, you were brought to a house with all the food and toys that you wanted. Your parents lived with you. They planned that actually, they thought that having a medium size house with garden and wide lawn will help you. So they put an example of a classic happy family for you. In an instant you are in a place who doesn’t know about your past, you were suddenly Haizaki Shougo instead of a Kiruna. You look better, with sufficient food and clothes. You still have problems with dealing with normal emotions and normal social norms but you were trying to change in order to fit in and make those around you happy. You strived to be understood and to understand. Your parents were happy about you and so very proud. But they didn’t want to stay like that, after all they are not a normal classic parents. That’s why they introduced you to your half-brother. Your mother’s partner’s son, Yuri Asahi. That’s when you found out that your parents have different partners. They are not the parents that you envisioned, they are not what you wanted. The reason that they were not able to focus on you—the reason that they didn’t know about the abuse sooner, the reason that they didn’t have the time to even visit aside from the calls—was because they are busy with their different partners.”

Haizaki forced himself to breath slowly to calm himself. “Yah, so they neglected me for others. I know that, I also knew that they will not stay with me again. Like at the beginning, I won’t be enough for them to stay.” Lips trembling, Haizaki allowed himself to let go of all pretenses. “I want them to be the classic parents. I longed for it, damn it. Why not, don’t I deserved that? Kids around me have them, kids that cannot even bear a little wound, so why are they more special than me?”

“Didn’t your parent stayed after you reacted negatively to the idea that they have other family?”

“They did nothing but tried to be there at the same time twice a week! Even an idiot can understand that’s not “together” with their false cheer and long sighs. Damn them, I am not some cheap shit that they can indulge reluctantly for a while then look at me like I’m ruining their life!” every words were shouted with pure venom and raw hurt from a person that never admitted the truth.

The _**being**_ let him shout more until he’s tired and quiet. “I am glad that you’re starting to recognize and admit what you really felt. Yes, you were hurting in that event, but what you showed to your parents and half-brother were hatred and disgust. You started pushing them out—ignoring them, shouting at them, cursing and being difficult. You also started fighting in the streets and being disrespectful to everybody because this is what you knew growing up. You wanted to be strong and for you that’s brute force. You didn’t want to continue to change because you already don’t see the point. In order to save your pride and heart from more hurt and disappointment you adopt the asshole bad-ass image.Your father eventually left the house.”

“Yeah. ‘Asshole showed his colors at last. I’m right that he will leave eventually.”

“Again you are wrong, in a sense at least, your parents decided that action might be for the best. Again, no one knew what you really feel. They thought that you really hate them for neglecting you and for their infidelity.”

Haizaki’s eyes widens. “Oh.”

“They were trying really hard to appease you and make you happy. They believe, more than you do, that you suffered enough because of their mistake so they want to make you happy more than you do. And they really love you. If what it takes is to follow what you’re always saying “scram dipshits” they are ready to do it. But I want you to know that they also postponed their annulment because they thought that it’s not the time seeing that you are not doing that great. This affected their lovers and so many people in your parent’s life.”

Haizaki thought that well, now that he is dead his parents can do what they wanted already. Like the others, the _**being**_ seems to know what he is thinking because he felt like he is being stared at really long.

“They are not doing so well with that actually. But that doesn’t concern you already, it seems. When you were still alive you were part of all those around you Haizaki Shuogo, something that you failed to understand. You could have made your parents their happiest if you decided to **give**, you could have been friends and protectors to many during your middle school—

Shuogo’s voice hitched with this, middle school had impacted his life more than Tim Kiruna. During middle school he met his first crush, his enemies and the friends that he wasn’t able to have despite wanting too.

“You could have had Nijimura Shouzu—your first love—

“He’s not damn it—

“You don’t need to deny it, I know everything and no one is here aside from us. As I was saying, you could have been friends to Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara…you could have helped Akashi to manage his second personality with all the knowledge the events with Tim Kiruna gave you.”

This time, Haizaki felt like he was punched. “You mean to say that if I didn’t fuck up I should have prevented all that fiasco?”

Now, Haizaki felt shit. He remembered all those shit that happened, all the faces of people that he should have—

“Not should, could. After all, those events weren’t planed for you to experience in order to be able to understand Akashi Seijirou. It’s just something that you could have done if you were able to look past what you were feeling.”

Haizaki felt like shit.

“You could have also given Kise Ryouta more pleasant experience for his first love.”

“Hah????!!!”

“Your reaction has always been strong. Yes, you are his Nijimura. He felt so strongly towards you. Your strength, brute honesty and character. You were so similar and also opposites that the poor boy was so deep. He got over it after what you did during your last match though but he still retains some of his amazement and fondness towards you. That’s first love for some, strong. Continuing with this theme, one of your current teammates also loves you, and all of the members of Fukuda Sogo Basketball club somehow have love hate crush towards you.”

Now Haizaki has been reduced to a red flattered-horrified teen ghost.

“Why?! That’s so horrifying shit.”

“Well, they liked the bad boy image even if your attitude can be a serious turn of but sometimes you let your caring side slip off from your walls and they just love you for it. Like your current teammates for example, they love basketball and in some of the games you let yourself show your love for it too.”

This comment horrifies the ash haired male that he croaks out, “I don’t!”

“Yes, you do. Continuing on every day and doing everything to get better at it? You love it, it’s enjoyable for you and in a way you are fond of it because it led you to so many people that you secretly wanted to be part of. It’s also a way of attempted communication. I just really hoped that you did more in order to communicate. Also if you were braver to open more to those people.”

Haizaki does too…somehow those probabilities seem so worth it. Seem so much happier…he wanted those. To be included, useful…needed. Blinking tears, he shuffled on his feet. “…yeah, too late…mistakes…”

“Haizaki Shougo—

“Why do you always say it in full.” It wasn’t really a question; he just wants to comment somehow.

“I like that name, and I only have one you. Saying it makes me happy, it reminds me of everything about you.”

Slowly Haizaki willed his eyes to be dry, in effort he tried jesting. “Oh, careful I’m starting to think you like me. Hahaha.”

“I like you indeed.”

Blink. “Eh, you’re a first then.”

“I’ve been telling you that so many people like you even when you are being really difficult.”

That kicked his thoughts back to those people who apparently likes him. Kise? Now that last game really makes him feel shit—

“You know what?”

“Hmm?” he faced the being even if he can’t really see it. It sounded really mischievous for some reason.

“I’ll send you back for a while!”

**06:00:00 **

It happened really fast, being sent back. Despite that, everything remains clear. He died and now he is back almost 6 hours before his death. Exactly before the match against Kise. When he became conscious again, he is standing holding his dick and staring at the glass. Staring back at him is his bewildered face with ash gray hair which is kind of a mess.

Oh, so he retained his natural hair. A reminder that this is his second chance. The biggest gift ever. Smiling like a loon but not really caring, he willed his piss to go out faster. His past self—went to the outdoor after this where he met the blonde and that Tatsuya but this time he doesn’t need to skip warm up in order to appear nonchalant about the sport. This time he doesn’t need to maintain his image. He doesn’t need it.

Walking briskly to the court, he cannot help the smile that keeps on persisting to show. He’s playing basketball!

Coach Hoshitani can’t help being nervous, he knew Haizaki will arrive as always (albeit late) but he still cannot help to worry while checking out the powerhouse that is Kaijo. Without Haizaki, his team can now go home and no one will wonder why. Kaijo really lives to its fame, especially with Kise Ryouta. This match actually garnered so many attentions. A match between The Haizaki Shuogo and the Generation of Miracle that replaced him, Kise Ryouta. The long awaited match that will decide if that decision is correct. All basketball sites are all making assumption, and the clear favorite is Kise. Coach Hoshitani can understand the reasoning but he will always stand on his Ace’s back.

Fukuda Sogo Academy is strong but not one of the strongest so he never expected any strong players to enroll but surprisingly, Shougo Haizaki did. The coach was so happy and so was his current team. Even when they experienced first-hand the wrath of the teen, they never thought of letting him go because it's undeniable that he makes their team stronger. Right now though, even thru a small image, he can’t stop his worried aura. He is currently at the hospital because of his illness that decided to get really bad so he needed to stay. Why? During an important game? Of course he has faith to his team, all his starters except Haizaki are third years and he knew how responsible and mature they are. But about Haizaki, he wish that he is there to intervene if things turn bad. Haizaki is oddly invested in this match that it spells trouble mainly because the ace is a bundle of anger on a normal day and on this match, he’s down right maniac. With a muffled whine Coach Hoshitani prayed to every deity that he knows for some mercy. _Please don’t let disqualification happen at least not so early in the game._

Then his view stumbles, when he heard the familiar string of curses, he is part relieve and mortified. He will definitely lose his connection now (and Ishida’s phone) due to Haizaki’s anger to everything that comes to his way, inanimate things included.

“Shit, shit! Fuck, I can’t believe I did that again! Shit, ow, fuck. This is so lame.”

_Again?_

Then, Coach Hoshitani can see the court again. He can also see his ace who has a new hairstyle? Oh, wow, it actually looks better. The long ash strands complimented Shuogo’s face bone structure along with his ash colored eyes. Under the bright lights the strands seem to glow, making it akin to silver.

“Haizaki!”

The teen looked at the phone screen atop the little tripod. His coach’s face stare at him with intensity. “Ah, yah, it’s you. Aren’t sick people supposed to rest?”

Coach Hoshitani cannot discern if that’s supposed to be an insult so he ignored that in favor of asking about the sudden change in hairstyle. “So, you skipped the team’s preparation to change hairdo? It looks good on you, admittedly.”

A rare mischievous shine took on that grey in those narrow eyes adorned with ash eyebrows. “Aw, don’t make me blush coach.”

Then Haizaki smirked but without the normal intensity of anger. These actions, combined together, made Haizaki soft and happy and oh. Wow, this definitely is a good look. Coach Hoshitani cannot help but smile giddily and match the playful atmosphere.

Haizaki snorts at him before turning his back again in order to see the players of Kaijo. As far as he can see, Kise is not with them. Well, he might be still at the outdoor with that blondie chick. Haizaki won’t say he hate missing out, if it meant not beating some bystanders, he’ll just stay here and be boring.

“What do you think ace?” the coach asked from the tiny speakers.

_Ace_, Haizaki repeated that again in his head and damn, that feels awesome. “Hmm? Kaijo? Uh, they are good? I mean they are one of the fuckin power house after all. Even without Kise Ryouta, the regulars are good enough.”

Coach is honestly surprised that this Haizaki is even indulging him. Usually he is already cursing and telling him off while hitting some unfortunate soul. This unusual attitude also attracted the attention of the other regulars along with the 10 bench. They are all gaping. Coach Hoshitani doesn’t ever let opportunities go to waste though. “What to do you think of our chances?”

The grey teen hummed lazily while tilting his head, assessing. “All our starters are 3rd years who already fought these people in the past somehow. They knew and studied Kaijo’s plays. This team is no powerhouse but not really that weak. We’ll do, well that’s if we ignore the addition of that blond model anyway.”

“Wha—what do you mean? We’re losing to that pretty boy?!” coach Hoshitani considered this of course, but for Haizaki to entertain the idea and outright admit it? Haizaki looked back at him again.

“Oi, don’t make it sound like I don’t want to win. Fuck shit, I want to. But Kise is—ugh!” snatching a ball before it hits him on the face, Haizaki and all the players looked at the guy who threw the ball.

“Oh, sorry, sorry. Miscalculated pass.”

As one, Fukuda Sogo glared at the blond. They all knew that the Generation of Miracle cannot miscalculate a pass. Then, they looked at their ace and braced for the worst. Instead though, the ace just looked bored.

“Hey stupid, your part of the court is 5 steps away. Miscalculated too? Your brain cells seem to be deteriorating so fast Ryouta.” Tossing the ball in the air a little, Haizaki punched the ball so hard the ball connected with Kise’s hand with a loud ‘**thud**’.

Looking at Kaijo’s captain, Haizaki called out. “Hey, your yellow bumblebee is on our court. Take him out, he seems to cannot get the idea. That’s what gives if the person can’t even pass a 5-point bonus essay test.”

Kise look so dumbfounded and Haizaki definitely took delight in this. While Kasamatsu herd the wayward sunflower, he gestured for everybody to come closer. Even if his team did come into circle, they are a hand away and wary. The distance gave Haizaki his much needed space though so he didn’t say anything. Growing up, he found crowds uncomfortable.

“Okay, during the first quarter I want the ball.” The members didn’t even bat an eye, this is always a rule normally delivered crueler. Haizaki seems to notice so he '_communicated_'. “This is for pillage. After I pillaged the moves, you don’t need to give me the ball all the time, go according to your judgement as players already. I, then, will mark Kise.”

Now, the regulars are straight up shocked now.

The surprised reaction seems to make the ace uncomfortable, noticing this, Ishida the team captain took action immediately even if the probability of Haizaki lashing out is still there despite the calmer demeanor. “What should we be looking at then?” the small grateful fire in the ace’s face is sooo worth it, the captain decided.

“Kasamatsu’s drive, Moriyama’s unorthodox shoot and Hayakawa’s rebounds. After I pillaged those moves, our plays should work successfully.”

“Oh, so its effective to them too, then. We will win?” Sam Song asked so carefully, afraid that this damnable more likeable version will break. His jersey is #12. Sam has super pale skin, a perfect V-line, dark almond eyes that seems to shine at some times and pretty dark boy band hair. He is the only non-Japanese in the team. He is from a family that escaped from North Korea when the situation became too difficult for them.

Haizaki looked at the brunette causing the said guy to blush—oh, so he’s the guy that, uhm lik—love? him. Uncomfortable, Haizaki fought his own blush because shit it’s flattering okay?

“Err—well, Kise’s there.”

Encouraged, Song prodded. “But he never won against you, did he?”

“No but Akashi is right, Kise will become stronger than me. That time is now.”

Song frowned, so Akashi did remove Haizaki from the line up? “That’s harsh, this Akashi removed you not just from the starters but from the basketball team in general because of a probability of a future that he saw? Kise didn’t even win, that’s stamping all over you as a basketball player.” the other players looked at this brunette like they are seeing future murder. It’s not like they disagree, they found the act of Akashi equally unfair and definitely disruptive of a game between two basketball players (it’s like an understandable rule that anyone shouldn’t go between fighting players) but saying all that to Haizaki’s face usually spells beating.

Haizaki seems to be in a roll today though, his lips quirk a little to what they may consider as a small smile. Haizaki reached for Song’s hand who is downright trembling now. Haizaki just gently took a band from Song’s wrist though. Bowing his head in order to gather his stubborn hair strands, Haizaki began putting his hair in a topknot.

Song meanwhile is staring at his hand with a faint blush. The regulars tried to stifle their laughter. After some booze, Song did admit that he has feelings for their brute ace. They decided to just concentrate to what Haizaki is saying again.

“Yah, kind of. Well, it’s done already though and Akashit did have some valid points that I don’t want to repeat because no shit. Anyway, during the first 3 quarters I may still be able to hold him in. Normally, that will be enough but its Kise, part of that miraculous shit of rainbows.”

Now this is playing with the other player’s minds.

“Well, if we stock on points, won’t it be enough? How strong could he be? Even if he steals all those fancy moves…”

“I’m talking about ZONE.”

“Fuck me.” Coach Hoshitani let his body drop to the hospital bed. The other players were also equally worried. They watched players in the Zone, who doesn’t know about that famous match of Seirin and Touo just months away? That was trending for the whole week for god’s sake! They didn’t ever think that they will encounter that today though.

“That’s what Akashi saw. Ryouta can enter ZONE, with that he can activate his Perfect Copy to its max, he can and will copy all the moves of his fellow rainbow shit. Something that I cannot do."

This made them all quiet. All the moves? All the generation of miracles coming for them in one game? Shit indeed.

Coach Hoshitani shook his head from the gutter. “Focus team. Haizaki told us more than that, he said that the probability of that happening is at the fourth quarter. If we use the 3 quarters wisely especially with pillaged moves, we will stock pile so many points. We studied all the Generation of Miracles so closely, we will use it—

“Uh—

They looked at Haizaki with terrified resignation.

“What? There’s more?” Haizaki actually laughed at their faces. It’s a nice sound, different from his mocking laugh.

“I’m just saying that according to what I know—err, y’know from data? —Kise will activate that after the sense of defeat. But due to the toll in his body he might not be able to use it no longer than 5 minutes considering that its already in the 4th quarter of a game that he will play every minute of.”

Muttering, #11, Kazuhiro Mochizuki says, “Well he is so miraculous maybe he will.” Now he is pouting already.

“Tsk, you look funny. But yah, that could also happen considering ‘fighting spirit’ or some shit. But the maximum won’t reach beyond 5 and that’s really pushing. Also, Kise has injury in his foot due to overwork. I’m giving up my dick if somehow that dandelion will defeat logic.”

#5, Kasumi Shou and Song’s best friend laughed. “You can give it to Sam, pfft—ooopps?”

Haizaki just snorted and began shedding his jacket and pants to reveal his playing jersey. “We’re playing on 5, better continue warming up. We will decide after the shit turns up.”

The players found smiles in each other’s faces. Even knowing what they will face, they feel lighter than ever. '**We will'**…yes, what can give more motivation to their team than their ace playing with them as one? Nothing. Haizaki is their ace and the strongest pillar of Fukuda Sogo. Just like that, the air in the bench of Fukuda Sogo Academy became warmer and lighter.

This puzzled Aomine and Momoi that’s watching in the stands. Akashi, who is watching in the comfort of the viewing room felt a tingle.

When the buzzer sounded, the 5 starters lined up. Facing Haizaki, Kise can’t help but admire the changes from middle school.

“Shougo-kun.” He called the attention of the ash teen.

The nickname made Sam twitch. The other 3 tried again to stifled their amused smiles.

“Jealous?” Kasumi can’t help but tease his normally meek friend. This earned him a glare.

“Bumblebee.” Haizaki drawled.

“You look better than in your videos. The cornrows are terrible.”

Haizaki smiled dangerously, dying or not, he still finds this piece of shit so annoying. “You look shit.”

Kise laughed at this. Man, this is the most fun conversation they ever had.

The referee whistled. ‘**Thank you for the game**’ rang loud to the stadium making everybody sit straighter.

The game starts. Haizaki let Kise have the tip off, the ball was passed to Kasamatsu like before and the senpai used his drive. Shougo pillaged it in the next play when Song passed him the ball. Kise just like before run to defend but Haizaki performed a quick fake to shake Kise before using his left to pass the ball to his Captain who was free. Hideki made the shot despite the shock of Haizaki passing.

In the stand, Kuroko made a gasp of shock despite his face remaining stoic.

"What is it Kuroko-kun?” his coach asked him.

“It’s about that pass coach, Haizaki-kun was never a team player. In Teiko, he did play with the regulars only because he acknowledges that they are on par with him if not outright stronger. Considering that the players of Fukuda are not like Teiko who have the Generation of Miracles, I thought that Haizaki-kun will not bother with team plays. It seems though that he acknowledges his current team mates. I was surprised.”

The female looked at the ash teen in the court. “I might not be making sense but how do you say this…uhm, he looks fondly of his players? Not a simple acknowledgement, I think he knew that his team mates are not that strong but the way he looks at them reminds me of your eyes Kuroko-kun. It’s not about strength, it’s just that those people stayed with him and he is grateful. He looks at them like friends.”

Kuroko looked at Haizaki again, this time looking for the signs which his coach pointed out. Then he smiled. “Then, I’m happy. So Haizaki-kun matured.”

In the court Haizaki just pillaged the unorthodox shoot of the Kaijo player.

“He can copy the moves just by seeing it once? He’s like Kise!” Kagami gasped beside Kuroko. Kuroko corrected this assumption just as Haizaki pillaged Hayakawa’s rebound.

“They are different though, Haizaki-kun’s ability is pillage.”

In the court, Haizaki nodded to his team mates. This is the signal that the ball can now roll properly. Doing a fast break, his players went for a shoot while he marks Kise.

“Shuogo-kun, this surprise me. You were never a team player.”

“So were you, omelet.”

Kise laughed at his new nickname. “You can call me Ryouta, as always.” He did find it special that they both share. While Akashi calls him by his first name too, Kise never returned the favor because he reserved that action only for Haizaki.

“Pfft, this is better though, yellow goo.”

After that, Haizaki twisted on his left to run towards the ball that was passed to him. Kise is fast though, he quickly blocked Shougo’s path before the teen can shoot. Stepping back, Haizaki jumped and Kise followed him and raised his hand to block the ball only for it to pass through his outstretch fingers. The stands roared.

“That’s the mirage shot of Tatsuya-san right?” They run side by side both trying to outsmart each other.

“Tatsuya-san? Eh, you’re using Kiego now yellow parrot?” Haizaki smirks. Doing a fast drive, Kise received a pass.

“Hah, when you ran out of nicknames, you may call me endearments too. I don’t mind.” Jumping, Kise executed the Mirage shot according to the image he had of Tatsuya’s play just from the previous game.

The ball didn’t go in.

Shocked, Kise looked at Haizaki who grabbed the ball and now running to Fukuda’s court. The Kaijo starters crowded his path, before touching the line, Haizaki did the meteor jump. The ball went in just as Haizaki landed in his feet. Wincing, Haizaki cursed.

“Fuck, that hurts my ankle. Fucker, not worth it.”

In the stands Kagami grinned. Pleased that his move is difficult to copy even by the ash asshole. His smug expression was short lived though because Kuroko jabbed him.

“Ow! Damn you Kuroko!”

“Shut up Kagami!” all his senpai chorused, utterly glued to the spectacle that’s happening in front of them. 

Grumbling Kagami focused on the game again while caressing his side, trying to ease the pain. In the court the players of Kaijo are slowly realizing that they cannot do their moves as well as before causing Fukuda to score more points. Kise wasn’t able to score much points either, all the moves that he tried end up being stolen.

At the end of second quarter, the score is 28-51 in favor of Fukuda Sogo. Aside from Haizaki’s Pillage, Fukuda is also scoring so much because even if Haizaki is not shooting he is always assisting his team mates. His passes are good. More than that, he is keeping Kise on check. Both team formed a huddle while drinking water and wiping sweats. It’s so noticeable that Fukuda doesn’t have their coach but it seems that they are doing great so far with their strategy. The captain is talking and Haizaki seems to be pitching in.

Kagami found himself slouching. It’s a long wait before the second half.

“It’s kind of weird.”

“Which is, Hyuuga? That Kaijo is struggling?”

“No, not just that anyway. It’s just that normally with that kind of lead Fukuda should be at least at ease if not cocky. But it’s different, they are so serious and critical as always, actually it seems that its increasing as they approach the end.”

“Maa, that’s good attitude right?” Kiyoshi added. “We should also do that.”

“That’s not that easy, aho!” Hyuuga slap the back of his friend’s head. “That attitude is not just taught then it just actually happens!”

“I agree, it’s of course a good attitude in a game but I wonder why.”

Kuroko replied, “It might be because of Haizaki-kun, coach.”

Seirin looked at their phantom player. “Haizaki-kun might have remembered what Akashi-kun told him before. And he believed it. He might have told his team that they should expect more from Kise-kun. This is a hunch and normally I won’t even believe it since Haizaki-kun’s character and pride shouldn’t even acknowledge Kise-kun’s ability but it seems that Haizaki-kun changed a lot. For the better too. Right now, Kise-kun cannot counter any of Haizaki-kun’s attack. With Kaijo’s weakened state they cannot even fully put up a defense. Also, while Haizaki-kun is passing a lot in order to successfully shoot the ball, Kise-kun still haven’t learn that. Kaijo will lose if Kise-kun won’t do anything.”

Just then they heard a player of Fukuda squeak, followed by laughter and some playful taunts.

Kagami smiled at the group, they look like a happy team just like Seirin. “They seem like a good team. That Haizaki look strong too. He smells different from the Generation of Miracles, but he seems to be smart and good at reading the opponent making him formidable.”

Kuroko nodded. “Honestly, whoever wins, I’m excited to play with them. I’m happy that Haizaki-kun found his team. In Teiko, he always seems distant and uncomfortable. This is because of many different reasons but one is maybe because he knew he is not meant for the team. Regardless, he is strong. With this new attitude, he just got stronger. I’m excited to see what they will both do.”

“It would be really great to play with Kaijo though.” Seirin looked at the bench of Kaijo to see Kise’s head bent.

“Let’s cheer for them?” Kouki said off handedly. The other members of Seirin took this seriously. “On three then.”

The bench trio and even some of the starters chorused. “Go Kaijo!”

This seem to be the wrong move. The people behind the Fukuda bench seem to be all from the same school. They also shouted their support for their own team.

“Go Fukuda Sogo!”

“Fukuda, Fukuda, Fukuda.”

“Go Haizaki! I like the hair.”

“Splat that pretty boy!”

“Love you! Date me!”

The spectators gave the group a wide berth. It looks that the Fukuda Sogo fans absorbed Haizaki’s asshole attitude. The cheers seem to do the work though, both team started the second half with intensity.

After another failed attempt at a one-handed dunk from Kise, the 3rd quarter ends with 59-82. The team Kaijo and their supporters are all feeling the dread of a lose. Kise is oddly silent and still.

Seeing this Haizaki cursed, facing his team he confirmed their fears. “He will enter it at the start of fourth quarter. Let’s keep it together. Even with the points, they still have 10 minutes. Assuming that Kise enters it immediately, that could mean 10 minutes of all GOM combined. With just few 3 of Midorima’s shoot, our lead can crumble so easy. As planned, since the other 4 are less threat with pillaged moves, three of us will be focused on Kise. The others will defend and tie lose strings and weak spots.”

With that said Haizaki sat down and continued to immerse himself to the game. Yes, he is trying to enter the ZONE. He knew he love the game, he wanted to bring his team to the finals, he began thinking of his school with that large signage in the entrance congratulating the basketball team for advancing to this stage. He thought of the gym that he is so fond of, for Shougo their gym is the most beautiful in all of high schools with its gorgeous glass panels and intricate designs to its tall ceilings. He wanted to adorn that place with the title of one of the top 4 basketball team in Japan High school. He exhaled slowly, he can see the door but he can’t enter it.

The buzzer rang and he cursed.

Just after 5 minutes the score was down to 72-86. With the effort of holding Kise off Fukuda have their hands full. They weren’t even able to score much. Aomine can see the results already and he feel damn proud of Kise. He can see him struggling and reaching his limit but Kise seems intent to move passed that. It’s amazing. Fukuda is not that powerless though, with Haizaki’s guidance, the team is blocking some of Kise’s atacks. Aomine doesn’t know what to think of Haizaki, right now he is so…admirable. If the events of Teiko happened differently, Haizaki would have been definitely a Miracle too. The grey.

“Oh?”

Satsuki looked at him. “What is it Dai-chan?”

“Haizaki is trying to enter the ZONE but he can’t open the door.”

Kise seem to realize the same thing. He smiled to Shougo. “Cannot enter? I’m sorry, but honestly, I’m so damn relieved.”

Shougo smiled back to him. “I’m not entering it; I’m breaking the door to pull you out.” And then Haizaki laughed before running to their court. That’s when Kise found the ball already out of his hand.

It’s not just Kise who found that shocking. The Seirin group and so many others stood up to check what’s happening. Nine more points scored for Fukuda, it’s clear that Kise was out of ZONE because of Haizaki. Somehow, Haizaki was even able to pillage the act of going inside that state. Kise knew he can enter the gate but every time he comes close, he finds himself flung out. This realization made all Fukuda supporters rise up and scream.

At 3:54, the score was 78-96. Kise found his foot giving up on him. Before he sank to the floor someone grab his shoulders. Looking sideways he saw silver hairs loose from its tie.

“Shougo-kun.”

“Stop playing now you rotten lemon. Pushing yourself will increase the chances of permanent injury.” Haizaki threw the ball in a high arc towards the referee before dragging Kise out of the court.

“But I want to win in order to play with Kurokochi and Kagamichi.”

“Shut up. I will fucking step on your foot and break it if you don’t fuckin shut it.”

The game was effectively paused, after dumping the yellow giant to their bench, Haizaki walked towards his own team. Only to pause when Kise speaks.

“Shougo-kun. I always wanted to have this match against you. I never did win against you and I always felt like I’m sitting in your rightful throne—

“Shut it, you’re fuckin dramatic—

“It’s true! Everyone in Teiko thinks so! The first string until the third string questioned my credibility, after all, they saw you play for more than a year. They saw your strength. Now I know, your ability—your pillage its…and now I lost. I’m not the right 5th man after all.”

Haizaki looked so uncomfortable now specially when he saw some tears dropping to the floor in front of Kise. “Fuck! Don’t fucking cry about this shit.” Looking at the bowed head and dropped shoulders he began to panic, fuck. Urgently he waved his hand to the general location of Seirin because fuck, that Kuroko is damn unnoticeable. “Oi Kuroko, check this damn mango hear! I’m outta here.” Rushing, he literally run far away from Kaijo’s bench.

The stadium was so silent. Even the worst of the Fukuda supporters feels so wrong footed. Everyone is focused on the drama happening in the Kaijo’s bench.

Haizaki saw Kuroko only when Kise latched on the blue invisible boy and started to bawl his eyes out. Aomine, Satsuki and even Murasakibara also went down from the stands and now crowding the blondie. Haizaki looked away when he heard their coach talk from the phone.

“I don’t even feel like gloating.”

“Ah, that’s right, Coach hates the coach of Kaijo.” Kazuhiro realized.

Their coach’s face went grim. “Who doesn’t, that pig looks down to the weaker teams like Fukuda. I endured him for almost 5 years and now he won’t even let me gloat! Talk about fuckers.”

The players laughed softly at their coach ire. The atmosphere is still solemn but it’s not dark already.

The referee called the players again. Now, Fukuda looks at the time then to the drama that’s happening. They winced. They felt like some kind of villain. Haizaki wanted to call Kaijo on it but he isn’t sure if he is not really guilty. He is changing things after all.

Kasamatsu and the regulars faced them. “Give us everything you got. Don’t ever disrespect us by playing half-assed.”

Haizaki felt his brows twitch. “Hah?” These shits...

They finished the game 89-116. Fuck ‘em, they made Haizaki really hyped. That’s the highest score of their team this season (or since the founding). During the lineup, everybody almost cannot stand straight after all those fast pace running and scoring. But everybody in that stadium heard the honesty of the players when they shouted ‘THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!’ for the second time.

Fukuda Sogo also received their loudest cheer yet from the viewers. It feels great and they cannot help their elated shouts after being declared as participant of the quarter finals.

If Coach Hoshitani needed to be sedated, well, it’s understandable.

**04:02:12**

While waiting outside of the stadium for his team, Haizaki counted his remaining time. Hmm, he has exactly 4 hours and 2 minutes before his death (if that’s his time, he knew it could be shorter). Now then what should he prioritize? He heard his team’s elated chatter before he could dwell more on that. Humming, he asks himself: why not? He is with them now anyway. He should start on his team mates. What to do though?

“Haizaki-kun! Let’s go celebrate!” There is a happy agreement all around.

Haizaki sighed internally while looking at these people fondly. He knew that he doesn’t even need to ask forgiveness. They don’t hold any of those against him anymore. It must be the language of basketball. Even though, Haizaki wants to do something for them. Toying with his sports bag, his fingers came in contact with a thin metallic paper that he refused to use due to his pride.

“Haizaki-kun?” Song tentatively called his attention.

Haizaki found his team mates looking at him oddly. “Ah, yah, sorry? I’m doing something after this.”

“Date?"

“Sex?"

His team mates seem to know the norm of the previous Shuogo. Haizaki laughed. “No, I’m going home actually. But before that I’m giving you guys your congratulatory gifts.”

Walking to the shops near the stadium, he entered Dr. Jordans. One of the clerk smiled at them before approaching the group, not minding their numbers. “Good afternoon, basketball shoes?” the man asked knowingly.

Haizaki found himself smiling. He liked the young man, he doesn’t seem to even mind their not so good odor. Good lad. “Ya, we want the latest model that you have.”

The guy smiled again before ushering them to the center of the shop where a pair of sport shoes proudly towers its pears, “We have this. May I know who needs the shoes? I can be a better help if I have more information about the user.”

Haizaki dropped on the seat pushed in a corner. “I don’t need any but they all do. Also, give them spare. Here.” He passed his black card to the clerk, ignoring the gasp. Yup, he know it’s amazing, it’s a lot of money but really, he stopped being fazed since middle school. Both of his parents are wealthy after all and they even have lovers that drink from gold cups.

The clerk actually stuttered while holding the card. “O-oh, o-okay sir.” A moment later, the clerks descended on his team mates shoving shoes at their faces.

Opening his phone, Haizaki checked the comments about their game online. The team’s popularity is boosted. Good, his team deserves this. At least, his senpai (s) will graduate as among the strongest team. It's the least that he can give them before he dies...again.

A middle age man walked towards him with almost a maniac grin. His name plate reads ‘manager’. “Haizaki Shougo-sama, may I offer you some refreshments while you wait?”

Raising an eyebrow, Haizaki shrugged. The manager lively led him to the booth at the corner of the store with cool desk and interior. The man even let him seat on the manager’s couch while offering him lemon tea and fancy little tarts.

Haizaki snorts, “It’s not like you need to suck ass. We are already buying, ya’know.”

The manager doesn’t seem to take the insult, the man just beamed. “I got to appreciate my customers! Specially someone that will buy more than 28 pairs of our top models!” then the manager laughed so loud it’s almost demonic. Despite finding the man an asshole, Haizaki liked him.

“That just sound so wrong.”

The manager pats him at the back repeatedly. “Haizaki-sama, Haizaki-sama, let’s not worry your valuable head over such small matter!” the shit laughed again, utterly delighted.

Haizaki rolls his eyes. “Don’t fuckin touch me you swine.”

The man laughed again. It’s grating. “I actually have here company freebies for costumers like you. Seeing that you are the best kind of customer I will offer you our best.” The man pulls out a…box of bracelet?

“The fuck?”

“Oh, it’s an accessory but again its stretchy and since you're using a garter that they use for just some common food as a hair tie, its kind of better yeah? It’s also craft with real silver threads, just look at those silver designs. That small gem is also real you know? And those silver hangings are very intricate. It will match your hair.” Packing the box, the manager shoved it on his bag before retrieving a paper. “Just sign here so that my boss will not say that I stole it. I’ll just leave you here for a while, I’m checking with my clerks to make sure that they are making the best of this deal. Hahaha, business, my friend.”

Haizaki looked on while eating all the asshole’s tart. His team mates look a little hesitant about taking the expensive shoes that the clerks are shoving in them but then the manager came and started fitting the shoes on them then packing it already before shoving another shoes to his mates. The clerks followed the same tactic. It’s actually really amusing. Almost an hour later they are out of the store with the manager and clerks bidding them goodbye. Haizaki honest to god warily looked at the manager when the man shook his hand.

“It’s great making business with you, Haizaki-sama. Come back again will you? I’ll give you a great deal along with your amazing team.”

“Why wasn’t I offered a deal now?” The manager just waved him off. Amused more than annoyed, Haizaki led his team out of the busy shops. When they reached the intersection Haizaki faced his team mates who have shinning eyes while clutching their paper bags protectively. “This is mine. You guys are celebrating right? Stay safe…I guess.” Even to his own ears, Haizaki knew he is so awkward.

“U-uhm, is it okay that you spent that much money though?” Haizaki considered his captain then he let an amused smile. “So nice, captain. Don’t worry about it, those doesn’t even hurt me that much. My folks are kind of well off and they even have more well-off lovers so it’s alright.” he is dying after all, he gotta use some of his would be inheritance—or allowance maybe.

“Oh, if that’s—

Before his teams can even start their thanking and bowing, Haizaki frantically waved them off. “Yah, stop it! That’s so embarrassing. Bye then.”

Before sprinting out of there, Haizaki pulled the box of the tie and tossed it to Song, “Here replacement of your tie.” Satisfied, Haizaki run towards the train station knowing that he won’t see his team again.

He shook his head to get rid of the sad thoughts. He concentrated on the last hours that they had together in his mind. This is okay, this is better. It’s enough. Should be enough. He forced any sadness out of his system.

In order to distract himself he opened his fake account to check his SNS again.

**Fukuda Sogo Academy Basketball Fan Club**

Wow, Haizaki has new hairdo. Good luck FSA!

_{image: Haizaki’s back with his hair in top knot, his team mates are behind him}_

Haizaki so hot!

Oh Kami. I almost didn’t recognize him when he entered the court!

Go Fukuda!

Shougooooooo!

Kick those pretty boys!

It’s weird now to say that. Haizaki looks so pretty.

To the quarter finals!

[Page 20 of 30]

[<< 1 2 3 4 …27 28 29 30 >>]

Snorting in his palms Haizaki hit the exit button of the site. Now to check his messages; he has 5 from his mom, 4 from his half-brother, 8 from his father and others from numbers he doesn’t really know.

Finding the amount of text from his father odd, even after a game, he hit that bubble first.

**BASTARD**

_“Good morning, Shuogo! How are you? Anything you need for today’s match?”_

Okay so that’s the normal morning text. Next.

_“Good luck to you and your team! Call me if you need anything.” _

_“Shougo that move is so good!” _

_“What’s that? I didn’t know you can interfere with Zone, that really surprised me.” _

_“Congratulations!” _

_“Would you like to come to our house today? Just call me if you need a ride.” _

Okay that’s the norm, so what’s the others?

_“I heard that you went shopping with your card. I’m so happy that you used it after all. Just tell me if you need more. You have your other card right? Happy shopping!” _

_“I know better places that has complete athletic wears and such. If you want, I can accompany you even. Did you encounter any trouble?” _

Grimacing he read all of it. Ugh, that’s really creepy. His dad always knew what he does specially if he went in town. Stalker. Looking at the texts, normally he will just delete those but now he does plan to meet his parents.

**TO BASTARD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Dad, I’m coming over, I’ll be I’ll be there at 10._

Satisfied, he sent that last message. Not even a minute later his phone lights up again.

_Shou, really? _

_Kk, ofcourse. _

_I mean, of course Shougo, I’ll be a little late—I’m at work at the moment—but I’ll be there really quickly. Maybe in 30 minutes from now on. I told everybody already and they will be waiting for you. Just tell them anything you want. _

Following that, a shorter message came in.

_Thank you. _

When he reached the large house he did see a line of men waiting. The house is originally belonging to his father’s lover named Rei Himura. The Himura are old family of business icons. Rei are now the one managing the company. His father was once a business partner of Rie. To cut the description short, the two met and fell in love.

“Haizaki-sama, good afternoon. Welcome to the ancestral home of Himura.” The men bowed at him.

He grimaced but bowed a little in return as a difficult effort to be polite. Everybody knew Haizaki is not polite, okay?

“We have prepared a light snack; would you like to have it in the pavilion while waiting for your father? He will be here in about 20 minutes.”

“Not really, I’ll just have a shower if that’s in the table.” The man nodded.

“Of course, I’ll be escorting you inside then.” After some twist and turns that Haizaki needed to cram in his memory, they met an older woman wearing a yukata.

“Ara, welcome Haizaki-sama, I’m Chia, I’ll escort you to your room now. Please follow me.” They took the left set of stairs. “I hope you would find the room to your liking. Your father and Rie-chan really tried their best to decorate it.”

Haizaki winced but remained quiet.

The woman continued. “I know this house very well so if you have questions just ask me, I even saw Rie-chan in his diapers!” the woman laughed softly. “We are here, if you have questions, just let any of us know.”

Haizaki nodded. He opened the door—shit is this gold door knob?--entering a wide room.

“What do you think Haizaki-sama?”

Haizaki struggled to find the word. “It’s so prince-y.” It’s true, from the gold accents of the furniture to the elaborate curtains with gold and silver tassels, the room look like a part of a fairytale book.

“Is that good? I could recommend other rooms but this is so far the largest.”

Stepping deeper into the large space, Haizaki said its fine before shrugging his jacket. Leaving it with his bag on the floor he tried the first door on the left. Perfect, it’s the bathroom. Large prince-y bathroom. Wah, is that a pool? Great!

It turns out it’s not a pool, just a super large tub. Eh, he can swim a little so it’s a pool for Haizaki. Deciding that soaking in the tub—pool—is a must, Haizaki grabbed his phone from the pocket of his discarded pants. Thumbing his phone, he clicked at his mom’s message.

**ANNOYING **

_“Shougo, you didn’t get your bento. Please have a lunch then from a nice place. Eat lots of vegetables and fruits.” _

_“Good luck on your game.” _

_“Text me if you need anything, love.” _

_“Congratulations! It was such a nice game, I’m happy that you and your team seem to enjoy it.” _

_“Go home a little early son. What do you like for dinner?” _

Sighing, Haizaki tried to do the math. Deciding to just stay for dinner and go home at seven, he message back.

_I’m eating dinner here. _

_I’ll be there at 8. _

_Where? _

_Thank you for texting back. _

_Here, Himura’s. _

_At your dad’s place? _

_Yah. _

_That’s good then. _

_I’ll be getting you after. _

_That’s okay, right? _

_I guess. _

_☺ _

_Did you just emoji me? _

☺

_Pfft—you’re old. _

_I like this little art of_

_ your generation though. _

_K, ‘m goin’. _

_Of course, take care and _

_enjoy sweetheart_

.

.

.

.

☺

Clicking at his half-brother’s text he added some bubbles to his pool because why not. It’s mint scented.

**HAFLING**

_GOOD LUCK! _

_READ THIS ASSHAT! _

_Good game, you seem to be learning to respect your seniors. I’m not totally embarrassed telling my university you are my brother. _

_Hey, you are reading this aren’t you?_

Snorting, he was about to leave the conversation when a new text came followed by more succeeding quick messages.

_Hey what did you do? _

_Mom’s gone balmy. _

_Did you really do that? _

_Aw, mom’s so happy. _

_Shougo-chan so sweet. _

_Anyway I’m going at the mall, want something? Jacket? Ah I know I’ll buy you an accessory for that hair. _

_It’s cute._

Speechless, Shuogo just sent a cactus picture to the asshole. After that he checked the other messages.

_“Shuogo-kun! This is Kise Ryouta, let’s meet. Text me wherever you are. (1 h 56 m ago) _

_“Shougo! Are you ignoring me?” (1 h 52 m ago) _

_“Shougo-kun, we are at the Maji near the gymnasium. Where are you?” (1 h 40 min ago) _

_“Shougo? Don’t ignore me!!!!!!!!!!!” (1 h 20 min ago) _

_“Haizaki- kun? This is Momoi Satsuki, sorry I gave your number to Ki-chan, he wants to meet with you. Please meet him?” (1 h 10m ago) “_

_I told him about your trip with your team, he promised to let you be for now but please meet him after. He’ll be really unbearable if this continues.” (1 h 10 m ago) _

_"Oi, just talk with this person. He’s annoying.” (1 h 3 m ago) _

_"It’s beneficial for a Scorpio to talk to someone in his past today, nanodayo.” (56 m ago) _

_“Haizaki-kun, Kise-kun is spreading your number to other people in order to nag you to talk to him. He promised that this will take little time and that he will limit his dramatics. Please text any of us your location when you’re ready. Thank you so much. By the way Haizaki-kun, congratulations. Kagami-kun is really excited to play with you.” _

_“Hai-chin, I’ll crush Ki-chin and you if he doesn’t stop crying on my maioubo.” _

_"Shougo? Shougoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!” (55 m ago) “_

_Hello Haizaki-kun, this is Kasamatsu Yukio of Kaijo. I would appreciate it if we could meet. Kise wants to talk to you. I promise to keep him in line. Good game, good luck in the quarter. (51 m ago) _

_“Is this Haizaki? Let’s play one on one, after wards you can talk to stupid kise.” (45 m ago) _

_“I don’t even know why but Kise won’t stop texting me unless I tell you, just meet him.” (45 m ago) _

_“GOD! JUST MEET HIM!” (44 m ago) _

_“_ _I beg you, just meet this shit!” (40 m ago) _

_“Shougo-kun!!!!!!!! Where are you? I’ll not let you rest unless you meet with me!” (34 m ago)_

_ “Haizaki-kun, where are you? Didn’t you say that you will come to my house after your win? Are you meeting with that bitch Anya? You said you’ll meet me!” (33 m ago) _

_“Haizaki-kun? This is Sam, thank you for the shoes! They are so nice. Also, thanks for this tie? I think it’s too fancy for a hair tie☺. Anyway, we are here at a ramen shop beside the arcade. You can join us if you have time. See you tomorrow!” (31 m ago) _

_“This is Ishida, you might still not have my number saved. The principal, student council and coach want us to be at school for the morning exercises. Be at school 15 minutes early. That’s what coach said, he can’t contact you according to him. Anyway, he found out about the shoes? He’s really green with jealousy. He might be cold to you tomorrow. Hhahaha.” (25 m ago) _

_“See you tomorrow at school! Do you think we can win against Seirin? We are watching their matches. Shitttttttttt, they are so good.” (15 m ago) _

_“Shougo-kun. I know you are hiding! I’ll convince Momoi-chi then to give me your location. Just so you wait.” (14 m ago) _

_“Haizaki-kun, just to let you know, Kise-kun has a list of possible places that you’re currently in based from Momoi-san’s data.” (2 m ago_)

Horrified Haizaki got up from his pool and quickly had a shower. A towel around his head and a fluffy bathrobe on his body, he quickly run out of the bathroom. Outside he saw the older woman setting some clothes in the bed.

“Ara, you’re done already Haizaki-sama. I have here some change of clothes. If you want another, there’s clothes in the wardrobe. We also have snacks and entertainment ready for you.”

Haizaki waved at the woman to stop him from talking further. “Any clothes are fine. I want you though to tell the people at the gate to not let basketball nuts know I’m here specially some blondie name Kise Ryouta.”

The woman smiled and nodded before speaking to the small black patch in his yukata. “It’s a useful little device. Anything else?” Breathing in. Haizaki shook his head.

“Nothing really. I’ll just stay here for a while.” Toweling his hair, he started checking the clothes. They’ll do fine.

Chia nodded to the teen that’s towering her before excusing herself. After dressing, Haizaki flopped in the bed to continue reading the messages.

_“Haizaki-kun, we are at Kasumi Shou’s house. We were studying Seirin. We are going to have a sleep over. We are all fine, how about you? See you tomorrow☺” (1 m ago)_

Sighing Haizaki let the phone fall to the folds of the duvet before burrowing his head into the pillows.

_See you tomorrow… _

He won’t be able to do that now, can he? Right now he has approximately 3 hours. He died in the late hours of the day of his match with Kise. Right now it’s almost 6. He died at 9 before.

**02:49:56 **

He suddenly woke up from his quick nap when he heard his door opening. Following that, there’s a lot of noise. Feeling dread creeping to his bones he sat from his cocoon of soft beddings.

“Shougo, I brought your friends! I saw them along the way. Accordingly, they were told by your mom that you are here.” His dad is beaming brightly like he didn’t just squashed Haizaki’s wish for calm and relaxing evening.

“You don’t seem very happy. Don’t you want to see them?”

“No.” Haizaki deadpanned. “I even told your men to not let them even know I’m here. I specifically told them not to let this blondie inside.”

Yuriha Haizaki blinked then his faced paled. “Oh, so that’s what they are telling me at the entrance. I thought it’s some business matter that’s why I told them to just postpone it. Wha, Shuogo, I’m sorry! I thought you were planning some outing with your friends here!”

Resigned to his fate Haizaki just let it go. “It’s fine, they will just be annoying even away. I’ll just talk with them quickly.”

Yuriha seems so happy to have retain the peace between them that he nods and told his son to just inform him when they are done.

Finally, alone with basketball players, Haizaki gestured for them to close the door. His visitors are still busy looking at the room.

“Shougo-kun! Your room is pretty!” upon saying this, Kise jump to the bed and bounced a couple of times.

Kasamatsu sighed. “Oi, quit it. We promised that you will behave, talk quickly and avoid dramatics!”

The others poke in the room. Only Midorima acted like a respectful visitor, he felt his eyes twitch.

“Oi, behave, nanodayo!”

“Chill out Midorima.” Aomine closed the door to the walk in wardrobe instead he tried opening the left door. “Wahah! Haizaki you posh! You have a pool!”

“Technically it’s a tub.”

Aomine didn’t seem to care, he began fiddling with the control panel, poking the buttons and generally being nuisance.

Kagami stood there wondering why did he get dragged into this.

Momoi and Tetsuya started to check the book stands that surrounds the corners of the room. “Wow, Hai-chan! You have complete records of every game of different schools? This is huge! Are these analyses of every team? Hai-chan lend me these!” practically salivating the pink female chick pleaded with clasped hands.

Haizaki denied her. God forbid that girl have more resources. Her ability to gather data is scary as it is.

“Why? So cruel, Hai-chan!”

Haizaki didn’t know that his father gathered those for him though. Better give those to his team.

“Haizaki-kun, your collection of novels is amazing. May I borrow some of it? Some of these even have an autograph.”

Haizaki shrugged, like he cares about those dramas?

Aomine came from the bathroom a little wet but he seems to noticed what was occupying his friend’s time. “Wha? Does he have Mai-chan?”

Midorima, Kasamatsu, Kise and Haizaki shared a look and decided that those guys are hopeless. Haizaki gestured for them to follow him in the little sofa set at the corner. He has perfect view of the garden below.

“You dragged too many extras.”

“We ditched majority of them, nanodayo.”

Haizaki winced. “Fuck, what do you want anyway? Tell ‘em already and then leave me in peace. Shitty Ryouta.”

Kasamatsu gave the teen a look but didn’t say anything.

Kise actually lost his usual bubbly self that even Haizaki is wary. “Hmm, how do I say this? I want you to tell me how shitty am I, how unfair, how weak.”

“Are you some kind of masochist? I don’t fuckin care about your kinks, ya stupid.”

Kise trembled and looked at him sharply. “Why are you being like this? I know that you think bad of me! I just want you to tell me so that I’ll not wonder every time! I hate it that you stand there, without any of your usual honest hatred in your face. I hate it that you are so quite now!”

Haizaki sighed. “Again, I’m not the person for this emotional shit. Go to Tetsuya or even Akashi.”

“I don’t need them ‘cause they are not you!”

“Tsk.” Haizaki fiddled with his drying hair unconsciously while looking for the right word. “What do you want me to say?” he asked, defeated.

“What you really felt! That you felt cheated. That you are angry. That you hate me—

“Then don’t go putting words in my mouth, idiot. I don’t hate you, not anymore at least. About Akashi, he isn’t wrong. You are strong Kise, you lost now but in the next matches you will get stronger. Even than me. I was angry, fuck I was really angry for so many years but not now. I guess you can say that I’m tired of it.” seeing the tears from the blonde’s eyes, Haizaki confirmed that it wasn’t really that satisfying unlike what his past believed.

“You deserved being fifth man if that’s what you need to hear. But really, does that really mean much to you even now? Aren’t you Kaijo’s ace now? And in the future you might sign with different team and then you’ll have another name or moniker. Honestly the most important that moniker gave to each one of you six is the friendship. Just try to ignore the others that burdens you if possible—the fame, pressure, critics. You guys are different now. After this winter high you guys will face more change. Better change. Don’t fuckin break down now.” After some silence, Haizaki mentally congratulated his self for that speech.

Then Kise fuckin Ryouta wailed, annoyed, Haizaki beat him with a pillow. “Damn you are annoying!” Fuck he gives up! Why did he care anyway?

“Dai-chan! Stop it!” the tentative silence that settled among the players sitting in the couches aside from Kise’s sobs was broken with Momoi’s agonized scream. Looking at the scene, they found Aomine putting bunch of magazines in his school bag. Momoi is trying to stop him.

“Stop it, go ‘way, Satsuki.” Aomine pushed his childhood friend before gleefully fitting all of the risqué magazines in his bag. Finding it difficult with the few school books already in his bag, he pulls those out. “Hey, Satsuki, put my books in your bag ‘kay?”

“No! Dai-chan those are not yours!”

“Hah?” putting a finger in his ears, Aomine looked at Haizaki. “Hey, gimmme Mai-chan.”

Haizaki cannot stop his amused snort, “It’s not like I need them.” He just smirked through the dark look that comment gained him.

“Eh? Remember that girl that you got from me in middle school?” Kise said between sniffles. Even with red eyes and nose, the bastard still looks good.

“Hah?” then Haizaki remembered that girl that’s Kise’s suppose girlfriend. His past really was so smug about that. “Eh, that.”

Smiling, Kise leaned on him. “So, was she good?”

Wincing a little, Haizaki glared at the blond. “Shut it.”

“What? I just want to know!”

Grimacing about the awkward topic, Haizaki mumbles, “She tasted like fame-wanting-face-attracted cheap girl.”

Looking at his face, Kise laughed merrily. Haizaki cannot believe the amount of relief he feels seeing Kise back to his happy self. “The sex wasn’t good then?”

“That’s not the point. All sex is the same, what the fuck. Shut it.”

Poking at the ash’s teens reddening skin, Kise laughed again. “Shougo-kun, so cute!”

“Bastard!” standing, he punches the guy only to have Kasamatsu save the bastard by pulling the blond out of the way. “Oi, not fair assholes!”

“Don’t fight, nanodayo!”

** 02:01:00 **

Standing just a little outside of the gate of the Himura Home, Haizaki looked at the basketball players that visited him. He kinda hate himself that he actually wanted them to stay a little longer just to hang out but knowing that his time is short, he roughly shoved that thought.

“Bye Shougo-kun! Let’s hang out again! We can even have a sleepover next time!” Haizaki just hummed, unable to commit to anything.

Kise looked at him oddly after that. Running beside the gray haired basketball player, he threw his arms to Haizaki’s shoulder. “Shougo-kun? Are you okay?”

“I-I am, go away.” Shoving the sunflower, Haizaki waved his hand to the others.

“Bye Hai-chan!”

“Goodbye, Haizaki-kun, thank you for lending me some books.”

“Ya, thanks for Mai-chans!”

“Good bye.”

Kagami is standing beside Kuroko, still looking confuse. Kasamatsu just nodded to him. Nodding back, Haizaki entered the gate again just as the basketball players outside entered the car that Haizaki’s father insisted for them to use.

In the car Aomine and Kagami are having an arm wrestling while Kuroko and Momoi are talking about the interior of the long car. Kasamatsu, noticing that Kise is oddly quiet patted him in the shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Kasamatsu-senpai?”

“Are you okay?”

Smiling tentatively, Kise nodded. Glancing at his hands, he says, “Yes, Shougo-kun really helped. But…it’s just that, Shougo-kun is really cold. Is that normal?” looking at Midorima, Kise ask the question again.

Midorima sighed. “Well, it’s getting colder. It’s winter you know.”

“But it’s not like that. He is really cold!” Kise whined when no one answered him.

Entering the warm entrance of the house, Haizaki saw his father waiting for him still smiling.

“Shougo, what do you want to do? Are you staying for the night?”

Haizaki is really weirded out that his father is so energetic and happy. Shuogo had always been brooding if not angry. They're really different from each other, huh?

“I told m...mom, I'll be there at 8. She'll pick me up.”

“Oh. Well, let's have dinner then.”

Shougo shrugged as a confirmation.

Leading the way his father told him that they will eat at one of the smaller dining room. “You’ll like it, it’s beside the rose garden. It’s beautiful!”

Shougo absentmindedly nodded while memorizing his father's figure. Shougo’s taller than him. He didn't get much from his dad, did he? The man is really warm person though, someone that Haizaki might find good company if they have more time to get to know each other.

The place that they are eating at is really great in terms of scenery. It turns out, his dad meant many roses. There are even different varieties.

“Is that gray? That's weird,” suspicious, he stared at his father. “Did you just grew those roses because I have gray hair?”

His father just laughed. “Aren't they unique? I love them.”

Oddly touched but not willing to admit it, Shuogo threw his Dad a look that definitely shows how weird the act is.

When their appetizer came, Shuogo poked at it. “You will feed me some soup for goat?”

Amused, his father pointed out that it's asparagus soup. “Got to warm that stomach first.”

It’s actually quite good even if it has a weird smell. “I really hope that you won't feed me cheese next.”

Smiling the older man exclaimed, “How did you know?”

Shougo seriously blanched at this. “Are you serious?” His reaction drove his father to laughter.

Calming his amusement, the older man looked at his son. “Kidding. You're so cute.”

Glaring and trying not to pout childishly Haizaki just scoop some of his soup.

“Anyway Shougo, I really appreciate it that you came. You will always be welcome to any of the place I am welcome. Do you need anything? Or is there anything you are having trouble with? It's just that this is a surprise. A very nice surprise.”

Deciding that he ate enough goat processed food, Haizaki placed his soup spoon down. “I guess.”

“What it is? I’ll definitely provide it.”

“No, it's not like that. Just, ugh.” Being nice in conversation is hard. “I just want to tell you that I don't mind if you continue your divorce with Mom. I won't also care if you married Himura.”

His dad looked at him with surprise written all over his face. “Will you be happy with that?”

Bewildered, Haizaki looked at his dad again. “Ha?”

“More than my love life, I wanted you to be happy. If I did that, won't you feel sad or something?”

Considering those words, Haizaki’s smile formed without his permission. “I’ll be happy.” He made sure to say those words with conviction.

Yuriha Haizaki finally smiled. Relieved he squeezed his son’s palms resting on top of the table. “Thank you.” His smile just got a little wider when he noticed the faint redness of his child's cheeks.

They shared a comfortable silence as they have the main dish. Shougo is happy that there is meat this time. “Shougo tell me more about yourself and your friends.”

“Eh? Hmm, I like food that's meat. I also like fries. I like basketball.”

With a grim look Yuriha complained. “Tell me more, I know those already!”

“That's because you are stalking me!”

“Hah! But we are supposed to start with this in order to deepen our relationship!”

“Ugh! You do the talking then, how did you fool Himura into liking you?” With bright eyes and love sick look Yuriha told his son how he met his lover.

**01:00:05 **

The two Haizaki are currently walking slowly towards the gate while animatedly talking about different types of love. Don't ask how did they reached that discussion. Seeing a white car parked just outside the gate, they faced each other automatically, knowing that’s Shuogo’s mom.

“Bye then?”

Yuriha smiled at the shy and tentative tone of his son.

“Yup. I'll see you very soon! I'll visit you if you don't do tomorrow.” He pulled the taller man into a hug only to get a shock when he felt how cold Shuogo is. “God, son, you are cold!” Shrugging his coat, he quickly bundled his struggling son.

“Dad, stop it I'm not cold!”

Preening that he was called “dad” finally, Yuriha hugged the teen again. “Even though, your skin’s ice cold! Come on, let's go to your mom’s car. I'm sure it's warmer there.”

Reaching the car, Yuriha quickly pushed his son into the warm car. “Hey, Anna. Shougo is really cold. Make sure to bundle him with warm blankets! Text me if he needs medicine or something, and also--

Laughing, Anna shoved the man out of the door.

“Yes, yes. Stop nagging. I'll call you on the first sign of him shivering.”

Satisfied, Yuriha closed the door and waved. The car slowly came alive before finally leaving the Himura state.

“How was it?” Anna asked when they stopped for a green light.

“It's fine. I told him that you guys can continue your divorce. I don't mind. You can also marry Asahi already.”

Quiet for a while, Anna peeked at the mirror just to see grey eyes looking at her own grey.

“You're really surprising me today love. Where are these coming from?” Shrugging, Haizaki blamed it with growing up. His mom hummed before smiling. “Growing is good then. Thank you, Sho-chan. This really means a lot. If ever you found any problems with our relationship in the future, just tell us. You are our priority after all.”

Nodding, Haizaki gave his mom a quick smile in the mirror.

Anna hummed again, this time in a tune of a medley he used to sing to baby Shuogo. Life is looking good.

When they got home, Anna followed her soon-to-be ex-husband’s advice. Putting her son into the bed, she made sure that there’s enough blankets. Sitting in the side she looked at Shuogo.

Amused, Haizaki asked, “Are you going to start telling me bedtime stories now?”

“Would you like one?”

“Not really.” They shared a smile.

Feeling braver, Anna leaned to Haizaki’s bed. “Sho-chan. We love you so much. We don't want you to think that we care about another more than we care about you. In the past we made stupid mistakes, but we're not going to repeat those.”

“I know.”

With teary eyes, Anna dropped a kiss to her son’s head. “Good night then. If you did get sick, just call me or push your buzzer.”

Laughing Haizaki gazed at the said buzzer.

“I'm not a kid anymore.”

Not too long he is alone.

He lay there, wondering, waiting.

It's time now. Is it not?

**00:00:00**

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you have (specially about typo's, grammar or about the writing style). Thanks for dropping by. This story is kind of not finished, I'll write the other part quickly.  
Sorry the formatting is bad, honestly AO3 and MS WORD are not friends. This is difficult to figure out, hmmm.
> 
> To kolbietheninja,  
I hope you are okay. Oh, yes, if you don't like that I actually used your idea (timetravel of HaiShou) just tell me, I don't mind taking this down. I'll probably post some of my wannabestories with similar plot if it's okay with you but...fudge, I'm eagerly awaiting your update.  
Thanks for writing kolbietheninja:) *gives you flowers and chocolates with black coffee*


End file.
